Fallout: Terraria (Origins) Pilot Episode
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This series is inspired by a famous Minecraft Roleplay Youtuber, who has given me anonymous permission through a Youtube live stream to use his character in this series. Xylophoney is a cool, cool dude, and you should check out his channel which I will link below. https://m.youtube.com/user/XylophoneyGames The character Xylo is property of Xylophoney. Thank you for reading, and if you do read this please check out his channel. Author's note II: While the following title is known as Fallout: Terraria, there will be a lot of Minecraft references in it. So please don't be offended. I am calling it this for a reason. Next ... Story: Terrarian Pony presents... A fanfiction inspired by the one and only Xylophoney... Fallout: Terraria Origins Pilot Episode ... A commercial of a simple and modern family had started up on the old television, music playing the background. A small boy grabbing his lunchbox for school from a Mr. Blocky bot, and a slightly taller girl skipping merrily passing through the kitchen. The father walked by, the mother kissing him on the cheek. Suddenly, a man wearing a red and white striped shirt, and black shades entered the picture as the family began to sit down at the dining table. Xylo:" Family. What an important factor of a single person's life. To sit down and have your favorite meal with the people you love during a perfect day is just... perfect." Xylo's smile slightly disappeared. Xylo:" But... what if it isn't?" The angle switched so that the camera was facing only the father, and the news paper he was reading, which one of the subheadings read "Beware the Lunar Menace!" Xylo:" The world is at the brink of existence thanks to the Lunar war. Where will you be, when a lunar orb strikes?" The camera was now showing the entire family, and suddenly, there was a large explosion outside the window they were sitting by, the family looking startled at the mushroom cloud outside. The scene changed to a cartoon of people entering onto a large hole in a mountain, leading into a tunnel. Xylo:" Don't worry, Terra-Tec's gotcha covered. For only a reasonable fee of 20 platinum, you can have a chance to gain a spot in one of our Mineshafts." A gear-shaped door covered the hole, and the scene changed back to Xylo and the family. Xylo:" Dad can go to work at a job of his own choosing, while mom waits for him with a fresh dinner in hand." He went over to the childrens' side of the table. Xylo:" Lucy, you could someday meet that special someone, and help repopulate the Mineshaft." The father looked as if he were upset. Xylo:" And Timmy, you'll have lots of kids to play with." The small smiled at that, and then the camera angled where only Xylo's face was showing. Xylo:" Get your spot in a Terra-Tec Mineshaft today, and remember... space is limited, so that means time is too. So hurry and grab that spot, so you can be part of a new future with Terra-Tec." Three green-glowing bullets punched the television, making the screen go black instantly. Xylo was running for his life, down the street of Victory Road. He was caught off gaurd by a rifle shot that hit the ground just beneath his foot. Liz came at him, a sword of diamond in her hand, and bloodlust in her eyes. Xylo:" You guys! You don't have to do this!" Liz swung the sword, and Xylo tripped over a rock. Liz raised her sword to stab him, but he rolled over to avoid it. As he stood up quickly, Mev held the rifle to his head. Liz jumped at Xylo, but he tackled Mev to the ground, Liz ultimately missing her target. Xylo punched Mev in the face, and Mev kicked him off, sending him flying back towards Liz. Liz put her arm around his neck, and began to squeeze. Xylo:" Guys... cut it out! You guys are better than this!" ... Xylo (Narrating intro):" In the world of total atomic cataclysm, with mutants and raiders... the fate of this once great land falls to us. Some people kill for scraps, or do worse. Others fight the good fight, in attempt to better the wasteland, and make it habitable once more. This is the story... of Fallout: Terraria Origins!" ... Two months earlier: Mineshaft 3, 6:30 am... Xylo's alarm clock started beeping, and his arm wandered aimlessly to turn it off. As soon as he hit the button, he got up out of bed, a glint of determination in his purple eyes. Xylo grabbed his shades, and prepared for another day of hall cleaning. He wasn't worried about the election though. He had no need to worry. Why would a janitor be elected for the position of Overseer? No one would hate him that much, and with no enemies, he wouldn't have a reason to worry about becoming the next Overseer. Tomorrow, the vote would be final, and Xylo was confident he wasn't the next Overseer. Xylo:" It's just another day of cleaning the halls, and hanging out with my buddies. What could go wrong?" He headed outside of his quarter room. Down the hall from his room, working on maintenance, was George. Xylo:" Hey George, whatcha doin?" George:" Oh, you know... just working up a sweat here, doing maintenance as usual. Except now, I'm hoping that I don't get the vote majority." Xylo:" Nah, I'm sure that's not going to happen." George:" My wife thinks I'm cheating on her. My boss says I'm not working fast enough, which I am working at maximum speed without causing an incident, and Malcom jealous because he's old, and I took his job from him. Does that sound like a guy who's NOT gonna get the vote?" Xylo:" So that's just three people. By the way, how's the girl?" George:" Felecity is fine, just quick to accuse." Xylo:" N-no, I meant the other girl." George:" My dog?" Xylo:" Yeah I... thought that was obvious." George:" No offense Xylo, but your definition of obvious, and mine just isn't the same. And Clara's fine, but she's been chewin' on my work boots, another thing my boss gets to yell at me for." Xylo:" Wow, now that's just plain rude." George:" Xylo, can I please just focus on my work here? Talking to you, and doing this is just making me nervous." Xylo:" Right, right... I got ya. See later, then." Xylo began to walk off, until he heard a voice in his head. George: (He's going to vote for me. I just know it. Everyone is going to vote for me.) Xylo:" Don't worry. We're buds. I won't vote for you, I promise." George:" Oh... uh, thanks?" (Did he know I was thinking that? He's pretty strange.) Voice 1:" He doesn't like you, Xylo." Voice 2:" He is pushing you away." Voice 3:" He only cares about himself." Xylo:" Pfft, naaaah. You voices in my head are just assuming things. I'm telling ya, George is a nice guy. I won't vote for him as Overseer." ... Xylo was walking to breakfast. Today was particularly special. They were serving free breakfast tacos to celebrate the choosing of the new Overseer tomorrow. He new it wasn't him. It was too much a responsibilty, a punishment that no one would hate him that much to vote him for. All of Xylo's confidence went away upon seeing a particular woman coming up to him. Something that almost makes him wish to become the new Overseer. Xylo:" Oh... uh, hi... L-liz. Um... what're you doing here?" A woman with blue dyed hair, and face covered in blush, wearing that ugly red ribbon she wears all the time. If she were wearing anything else other than a standard issue, green Mineshaft 3 jumpsuit that everyone else wears, than Xylo would want to shoot himself to end the pain. Liz:" I was looking for you, handsome. Wink!" She winked. Liz: (I so have him now!) "Anyways, they're serving free breakfast tacos today. Would you mind a little company?" Xylo:" Oh, uh... I would love some company, uh... I was just going to..." A man with a beard almost walked passed them. Xylo:" ...go with Mevoda!" Mevoda:" Wait, what?" (Oh no. What is he dragging me into now?) Xylo:" Yeah, we had plans to get the breakfast tacos together. Just the two of us. Nobody else." Liz crossed her arms, and scowled at Mevoda. Liz: (Kill, kill, kill, KILL!) Mevoda:" *Whispers* I don't like the way she's looking at me." Xylo:" *Whispers* Now you know how I feel. Look, just go along with this, and I'll throw in three Creepa Cola's for you." Mevoda:" *Whispers* Better make it four." Xylo:" *Whisper* Fine, Mev. Just play along." Mevoda:" Oh, uh... yes! Yes we had that... that plan." Xylo:" Uhuh, so we're just... gonna go, and we'll... see you later." Liz:" Why can't WE go together." Xylo:" You know how that saying goes, pals before gals. Come on, Mev. Let's go before we regret this decision." They run off in the other direction. Liz scowls at them. Liz:" You will be mine, Xylo. One way, or another." ... Xylo:" Gosh, can you believe how delicious these things are?" Mevoda:" You do realize you owe more than Creepa Cola. Considering all the other favors I've done for you in the past." Xylo:" Right, right. We'll get to that boat when we get there. Besides, all we really need are these tacos." Mevoda looked worried. Mevoda: (Man first the nuclear apocalypse, and this dang election, now I gotta deal with this too? Why can't life just be simple?) Xylo:" What's wrong? You still worried you're gonna be voted Overseer?" Mevoda:" Of course I am going to get the most votes. I have a lot of people I owe coin too. But I'm a nurse, not a security gaurd." Xylo:" I thought nurses get paid a lot." Mevoda:" Not as much as doctors, and even if I was a doctor, there is not that many people in here that get sick or hurt. So no, I wouldn't get paid a lot either way, and I'm definitely gonna get the most votes." Xylo:" Don't think like that. Everyone likes you." Mevoda:" Yeah, maybe that sounds true on paper, but it's not true." Xylo:" Okay so you sell a few illegal potions, no one is going to vote you for that. I think the fact you are a nice guy, quite makes up for that." Mevoda:" Wow. Even when your sensible you don't make sense." Xylo:" All I'm saying is that tomorrow, your going to be so relieved, you'll be dropping work like you won the lottery." Mevoda:" I really don't get you Xylo, but whatever." Xylo:" And don't worry. I didn't vote for you, I voted for Liz. Totally not because the voices in my head told me to." Mevoda:" Yeah... okay, sure. At least one of us is optimistic." ... An hour later... Xylo was cleaning up the halls of the Mineshaft. He was the janitor after all, and he took his job seriously, most of the time. Xylo:" I can't believe the mess. Ugh... all this littering. Someone should put up a no littering sign." Xylo heard foot steps behind him. A bunch of guys in greaser jackets came up to him. They called themselves the Lunar gang, because they would beat someone they didn't like whilst they had a black sack over their head to "teach them a lesson." Their leader, Vance, spoke up. Xylo:" Oh, hey Vance. Heh... what's up?" Vance:" You owe me money Xylo. I want to see some coin." Xylo:" Right... um... about that..." Vance:" Oh Xylo. Now why you gonna go and try and make excuses, huh? Did the voices in your head tell you to throw all my coin away on something expensive?" Xylo:" Well I don't think..." Vance:" Did you know that you are on at the top of the ballot, Xylo?" Xylo:" Wait... what?" Vance:" Yeah see, it's not me you should be afraid of. You have at least 39% of the people voting against you. But it doesn't have to be that way. All I need is coin, and I can have my guys, you know, change some numbers." Xylo:" Well, I did invest in one thing, quite some time ago." Xylo pulled out a golden desert eagle pistol, and pointed it right at Vance's nose. Xylo:" Here's what's going to happen. You're going get those numbers changed now, and you aren't going to tell anyone you saw me. Am I clear? In fact, I want you to make the numbers change so Liz becomes the new Overseer." Vance gulped. Vance:" Y-yeah... whatever you say." They ran swiftly. Xylo:" No one will make a fool of me. I will not die next year, nor the year after... no, that's too early." Unbeknownst to him, Mevoda was listening behind a corner in the hall. With this information in hand, he could get everyone to change their votes. ... The next morning was filled with horrified faces. Everyone in the atrium had been clutching their fists, hoping that they would not get the majority vote. Xylo on the other hand, he was confident, if not, cocky that he would not be chosen. He took his seat next to Mev. Mevoda:" Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me." Xylo:" Mev, what did I tell you yesterday, you aren't going to be picked. That would be ridiculous." Mevoda:" Let's just say that some people don't like a tattletale." Xylo:" Oooh. I see. You been putting in those bribes, haven't you?" Mevoda:" No, I've been releasing evidence about a particular someone." Xylo:" I see, I see." (A particular someone, eh? Sounds like my plan is coming to fruition) "Hey look, the event is starting!" Mevoda:" I am shocked that you would even call this an event." Xylo:" Shhhh." The previous Overseer was dragged out onto the stage by two security guards. She was frightened, and her tears drenched her face. Overseer:" This isn't fair! Why should you people get to decide who dies!?" Guard 1:" Come on Janet, don't be sore loser." Overseer:" Am I being a sore loser if I want to live!? I have two children! I'm a mother!" Guard 2:" Quiet!" A trap door slowly opened up on the stage, revealing a ramp that lead down into what seemed like an awfully dreary hall. The previous Overseer began to walk down the path, crying and shouting foul language at the people of Mineshaft 3. As the trap door closed, a man walked up on stage. He was wearing a black suit, and a red tie, with a black top hat. ???:" Hello, and lovely day everyone, is it not? For those of you whom do not know me, I am Aiden Boss, and I will be hosting the election today. If any of you would like to take this last minute to vote, or perhaps change your vote using the voting application on your Terrarian-Gadgets now is the time to do it." As he was making his speech, some people have in fact took this last opportunity to change their vote. Aiden:" Now, is everyone else ready to start this election? Very good then. Let's get started." Aiden Boss was looking at the terminal in front of him. Xylo was still not nervous. There was nothing that could stop him. Aiden:" Ah yes, I see. The resident with the majority vote is... Xylo!" And just like that, Xylo's cocky smirk disappeared. Mevoda:" Sorry Xylo, I couldn't just let your crimes go unpaid for." Xylo:" Mevoda? Y-you set this up?" Mevoda:" You're a criminal. I just had to show the right evidence to the right people." Xylo didn't say a word to that. Instead, he accepted this loss, and walked up to the stage. Aiden:" A thousand pardons Xylo, but everyone in the Shaft has their part to do." Xylo:" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with Boss." (That's alright. I can still make this work.) Aiden:" Very well then. Everyone, our new Overseer!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Stories Category:Alternate Version Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Inspired by Youtuber Category:Fallout: Terraria